


Fall For You

by Pluvia_caelum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluvia_caelum/pseuds/Pluvia_caelum
Summary: The stories of how Fudou Yusei fall for the brunet in red.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, my precious baby Juudai~

**_Meeting_ **

It’s not love at first sight. My feelings for you formed and grow as days passed. I mean, the first time we met all you said to me was “Dude, you got nice motorbike there!”, and honestly, I don’t know how to react to that statement. You just appeared out of nowhere, anyway.

So I smiled (I’m pretty sure it didn’t look sincere, at least I tried). Then you smiled back, grinning like the happiest person on earth.

“You should let me ride it someday!”

Then it slipped just like that.

“Uh, sure.”

I wasn’t expecting you to stay in my life as the most important part of it at that time,so I just kinda wanted to make it quick. I thought you’ll just brush it off and move on.

But it seems like you always proved me wrong even since the first time we met.

**_Red_ **

It’s easy to find you.

Dare I say, it was impossible not to see you there. In the middle of the ocean of blue and yellow, the only brunet in red coat. You’re different and I just needed a few second to spot you without even trying.

The moment you walked into the room, everyone practically had their eyes on you. Understandable, but unpleasant, nonetheless. I remember the way you flashed us a beaming smile and a peace sign. It was nice to see a bunch of freshman awkwardly trying to shift their gaze somewhere else while you’re giggling your way down to your seat in the back row, together with the other second years.

I wasn’t even notice that I’d been staring at you until you winked, mouthing a silent “Gotcha” my way. I looked away a little too eagerly, I hurt my neck in the process.

Crow told me that I made a weird face after that, I wished you didn’t realize it.

**_Name_ **

I heard your name and epithet on the very first day of school. I think it was both cool and concerning that you got an epithet that is well known by literally the entire school.

Yuki Juudai, the Slifer slacker.

Okay, I admit, it sounds cool despite the word ‘slacker’ on them.

**_Blue_ **

I got a blue coat like Jack’s and Aki’s. They said I did well on my entrance exam. Crow got the yellow one, and he seemed really happy about it.

“Blue doesn’t suit me, it’d be weird to wear one, don’t ya think?” I agree.

And honestly none of us really care about which dorm we’re enrolled into. The only thing that made many people want to be in blue dorm was because it had better facilities, and bigger building which, actually pretty nice. Crow often sneaked in to play and eat some food. And watching movies in the dorm’s gigantic television.

I heard that no one went to red dorm this year.

**_Basketball_ **

I’m not a big fan of any specific kind of sports, but at least I know a little about basketball. I used to play it a lot with Jack, Crow and many neighbor’s kids in the past.

I didn’t know who had come with the idea, but we all eventually agreed to spend one nice afternoon playing basketball in the school’s gymnasium. Jack and Crow had dragged me along, and it seemed like Aki was pretty excited about it.

I was a little surprised to see the seniors when we arrived, to see _you_ there.

I stood silently beside the others in the entrance, watching you (and the others, really. I’m not that crazy about you. Yet.). Running around from side to side, jumping, laughing, and doing cool stuff with your skillful crossovers and dunks, I could see Jack’s amazed expression when you made a smooth three point shoot. Though, I personally liked your dunk more.

I wasn’t surprised to know that your team won the match that afternoon.

Only after the match ended, our eyes met. You finally noticed your surrounding, giving me a wide grin and a satisfied “gotcha!”. I couldn’t hold back my own lips from smiling back.

Aki and Crow gave me weird grin for the rest of that afternoon.

**_Bath and names._ **

The first time we had a proper conversation was awkward, but I guess it can’t be helped. It’s just us in the shared bathroom, sitting side by side, and well, naked. I didn’t really expect to see you in the shared bathroom in blue dorm in the first place, but I guess it’s just your thing to be wherever you want, whenever you want. 

It was almost midnight when I finally finished my things and decided to take a bath. I was expecting the shared bathroom to be empty since it’s already late. I didn’t expect you to be there too, already naked and comfortable in the hot water pool. As if it’s not awkward enough, it’s just the two of us there.

What a night.

So there we are, sinking in the warm pool in silence.

I didn’t know why I feel the need to wear my towel despite I’ve been taken bath with other people totally naked before. You looked at me funny, smirking as you whispered,

“Do you want me to cover myself too? I can do that at least.”

I was confused, so I tilted my head on the question.

“Is it make you uncomfortable, bathing with other people? I didn’t see you here often.”

“Maybe...” I lied. “So you went here often, Juudai-san?”

You smiled as you got a towel nearby and wrapped it around your waist, then came back to sit on my side afterwards. I heard you letting out a sigh, seemed to be so content.

“I went here often, the bath here is nice after all. It’s big and smells nice too.”

“I see.”

I was kinda fighting with myself on whether I should just say something or stay quiet. But then, being myself, I decided to shut up.

It’s you who suddenly turned your head my way with that big round eyes of yours, blinked once, then twice. I blinked too. “What is it?”

“Now that I think about it, I’ve known you for sometimes now.” You said, seemed like remembering something in the middle of your sentence. Well, we kinda saw each other now and then, and you’ve been “gotcha”-ing me a few times already. I guess we’re sort of friend then?

“But I don’t know your name yet.”

I’ll be surprised if you do, honestly.

“It’s Fudou Yusei.” I found myself smiling.

You laughed, “A little late, but nice to know you, Yusei.”

I nodded. Still smiling. Inside my head, my brain couldn’t help but wonder ‘Since when did my name sound so nice to hear?’

Or is it just because it’s _you_ who said that?

**_Coffee_ **

“The slifer slacker” title is one thing, but I was actually surprised to know that you often fell asleep in class too. When I asked if you were tired or didn’t have enough sleep, you shook your head so innocently, gave me a sheepish grin,

“I’m just not really good at doing something I don’t like,” you shrugged it off like it’s nothing. “I just- you know, it’s not fun like basketball, or card games. It’s not for me, I guess.”

I couldn’t really relate to that, because I think learning in class is _fun_. But I think I understand your point.

Out of a whim, I asked whether you want to get a cup of coffee from the newly opened cafe Aki had told me one morning before class. I wasn’t sure if it could actually help, but coffee always made me feel better and gave me energy. You agreed just easily, dragging me along the way with genuine excitement.

“I’m positive I’ll still be sleeping in professor Chronos’s class, but coffee does sound good! We should do this again next time!” Maybe you’ll forget what you said immediately, but I kinda made it a big deal.

I took those words of yours as a promise. 

I’m not sure when did it started, but we both eventually went to that 24 hours cafe nearby to get a cup of coffee together-

-a little bit too often.

**_Right?_ **

It seems like Aki and Crow were quick to notice that I often spent more time with you, anyone can tell from the way they grinned at me every time I walked into or out from the dorm. Crow would tease me further if I slipped and mentioned your name in our conversation afterwards.

I though, they thought we were dating, or at least, quoting from Crow and Aki “will go on a date before the semester ends”. They looked so sure that it confused me. I mean, isn’t it normal to spend some time with a friend? And a really fun one, on top of that? I think it’s only natural since you are just really fun to be with, _right?_

**_Movie Night_ **

It was a quiet and peaceful Friday night when you suddenly stormed into my room dressed in pajama and jacket, with a bag stuffed with snacks and DVDs. It was a pleasant surprise, I had to admit.

The movie you brought was a horror one (the one I couldn’t watch together with Jack or Aki, because they just _hate_ it). Crow tend to like this kinds of movie, but he was in his dorm, probably sleeping. I didn’t want to bother him.

So we both ended up sitting on the thin carpet beside my bed, in the darkness because we turned off the lights, and our eyes focused on laptop screen. A big box of white chocolate flavored popcorn and two cups of hot cocoa sat between us.

The movie was great. We both jumped on several jump scares and loud scary music, and then laughing afterwards.

It’s been a while since I had movie night with friends and had so much fun.

After the closing credits, we both slumped behind, resting our backs at the side of the bed. I didn’t bother turning the light on again, so we both sat there, in a dim room illuminated only by opened laptop screen. I heard you giggled, my eyes peered at you to find you sipping on your cup (which afterwards, I realized that it’s mine instead). You also turned to look at me, I could make out a thin smile across your face even with the dull lighting. 

“That was fun!” you cheered, grinning.

I smiled,

“Yeah.” And I mean it. It was so much fun.

Both the movie, and watching it with you.

Well, okay, I lied. It was fun because I watched it with you.

Didn’t bother about tidying up the mess yet, we moved to the bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling. I’m not sure how long we stayed like that, neither of us said anything, focused on our own thoughts. The darkness and silence in the room made me remember many things from the past, or maybe it’s simply because I wasn’t thinking about anything that random thoughts came uninvited. 

Beside me, you sighed. Reminded me that you were there, and I once again decided to looked at you.

I wasn’t expecting to see you staring at me, with a soft gaze and tender smile, looked so content and happy. I choked on totally harmless oxygen.

“Juudai-san?”

You blinked, then laughed. It sounds so close to my ear I felt goosebump rising on my skin.

“Sorry, did I freaked you out? It’s been a while since the last time I got to spend the night with someone. I’m so happy I can’t help it.”

You averted your gaze back to the ceiling and I gulped the supposedly-not-there disappointment down my throat.

“No, I...” I trailed off, searching for any suitable word. I wanted to tell you that you had nothing to feel sorry about and that I enjoyed this as much as you did. And that I low-key wanted you to stare at me and smiled just like that for the rest of the night.

But then again, I’m me. So the words that came out of my mouth was,

“I don’t mind...”

_Oh wow, way to go, Fudou. Keep it up._

Then it’s silent after that.

You spent a little more time staring at the ceiling as I cursed my lack of vocabularies (I know that’s not the problem, but I need something to blame right now and blaming you would be just wrong. Later on, I could see exactly why I acted like that, and it has nothing to do with my language ability).

When you finally looked at me again, I couldn’t understand the expression you made that time.

“Hey, Yusei...Can I sleep here tonight?”

I could see those eyes so clear even in the dim room, and I think I could feel you through them.

Between the way my brain seemed to reboot and my heart skipped a heartbeat, I found myself nodded,

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

**_Waking up_ **

The first thing I saw when I woke up is your sleeping face. _It’s nice to see you first thing in the morning_ , that’s what I thought.

I took my time to look at your face, from the – accidentally, really - close distance. I took a mental image of how those brown locks looked so soft and your face looked so peaceful and innocent, and beautiful too. I remembered Aki and Crow’s joke about me crushing on you and I low-key worried about facing them on Monday now.

As I lost in my own thought, I heard the door being slammed open. A little too loud for this early in the morning. But you didn’t seem to be bothered by the sound at all, it’s good that at least one of us had a nice sleep.

Then as consciousness creeped back at me, I shifted my gaze to look at the opened door, realized that Jack was standing at the entrance, blinking like an idiot. Blinking too, the reality came back to me faster than my newly operating brain could comprehend.

I literally jumped out of the bed, nearly swore, then stared at Jack with dilated eyes like the guy had just caught me commiting murder .

“Uh, I’ll leave.” He said shortly, then turned around. I can see he walked a little faster than usual. Leaving a “Don’t mind me, just go back doing your business!” thrown at me.

I felt like screaming from the embarrassment, surprised, and the abnormally fast heartbeat. I soon learned it the hard way to always locked my bedroom’s door. Especially when we spent a movie night together.

**_Question_ **

Long long ago, Jack asked me a question.

“How do you tell that you like someone, I mean, like, romantically?”

The question was weird for these following reasons : One, it’s midnight and both of us were watching detective movie while Crow was sleeping between us, leaning over to jack and put one of his leg on my lap. Two, it’s Jack who asked the question. Three, he chose to asked _me_ of all people.

I was confused at first, taking a few seconds to form an answer, then I realized that I’ve never thought about the subject. I gave him a shrug. “I’ve never really think about it. Why?”

Jack only gave me a sigh as an answer. He focused back on the movie and let the conversation shifted to him commenting on the plot holes of the movie. I let it slide just like that.

But that question Jack gave me that day then often came to my mind every time I have you around.

_How do you tell that you like someone romantically?_

_How can you tell that you love someone in a not platonic way?_

Is the way my heart jumped in my rib cage when you hugged me that one time you felt too happy can be the indication? Or is the fluttering feeling I felt in my stomach when I make you smile? How about the unusual heat I felt whenever we sat too close to each other? And this weird content feeling I get when you do just literally _anything._

Is this happiness and contentment I felt with just being with you meant that I like you more than I think I do?

I would like to ask Jack about it, but then I remembered that we both suck, so I didn’t bother asking.

****

**_Just us_ **

I remember it was in the middle of winter when we decided to go to the lake, fishing like a couple of idiots. We did get many fishes, but our hands are practically freezing and our face hurts and I felt numb on many parts of my body. But you laughed, looking so happy and alive, and we sat very close, pressed together that I could feel your warmth beside me. Well, it’s cold there after all.

I found myself getting lost in the moment, silently wished that the sun could be kind enough to not setting just yet.

“It’s nice.” I told you at some point.

You laughed, and the smile reminds there afterwards. “Told you so, we can take the others here too next time. Maybe when the air’s a bit warmer?”

The idea was appealing, but not as tempting as going here again with you. Just the two of us like today.

I was ready to spit another lie that I love the idea when my eyes caught a glimpse of rays fell on us from the water’s surface, they made your eyes glistened and I forgot what I wanted to say. Just like that, those eyes that now I could see clearly from very close distance hypnotize me to spill my heart’s content.

Then I did.

“But I want to go with you. Just the two of us.”

I saw those eyes dilated, then you blinked. At the moment, I fought the urge to jump into the water and disappear.

I felt you shifted closer then, pulled me back into reality that we were pressed together, close and warm and... something, I couldn’t really put into words. What is this atmosphere, I wonder.

You laughed, leaning so that I had your head on my shoulder. I felt my body went stiff.

“Okay.” You said, finally. “Just us then.”

I breathed again. “Okay.”

As the remaining light from the setting sun fell in the surface of water , I slipped my hand into yours and hold it, I felt you squeezed back on mine.

In that very moment, every piece then fell into the right place. It’s _clicked_.

_I realized that I’ve fallen for you._

I knew it supposed to be cold, but here at the moment, all I could feel was warmth, and weird bubbly feeling inside. When I got home, I went to Jack’s room right way and gave him a thumb up. A victorious smirk on full display.

Jack kicked me out right away.

**_Confession_ **

My first confession in forever was a mess. I didn’t even _think_ as the words left me just like that.

That day was one day in the beginning of spring, we walked down the small path between rows of sakura trees as you’re babbling happily about your day. I walked right beside you, listening to your sing-song voice with a smile on my face.

It’s been a while since I saw you before the spring break and looking at you again after that made me realize that I missed you. A lot.

There’s something about the atmosphere that day. Maybe it’s the way the spring breeze blew through your hair, or the way sakura petals fell around us, that made it hard for me to tear my gaze away from you.

Those honey colored eyes glistened under the sunlight, and all I can think of at that very moment was how fine you look and how the hell to breathe.

It felt like they’re manipulating me into blurting out an ‘I love you’ or something along that line.

... and I think, I might had actually blurted that out at some point. A short, quick and random ‘Juudai-san, I think I’m in love with you.’

I forgot what we were talking about before that, but now there’s no escape anymore. We both fell silent and stared at each other. The spring breeze was still blowing and the petals were still falling. We both stopped walking, now standing still just a few meters away from the red dorm, under the last pair of sakura tree. I felt this bubbling feelings inside me, like something’s trying to burst out, getting stronger as time went by. I wasn’t sure whether it’s sigh of relieve or scream.

I think a good minute passed by, you were still standing there, staring like you were looking for something - like you were trying to make sure of something. I saw the expectation there, like you were hoping for something to happen – or for me to say something, and they became more and more unsure until I thought I saw worry and fear there.

“Yusei?”

I mentally slapped myself. Of course you’d wanted me to settle things I started. Leaving you feeling awkward and confused is the last thing I would do.

My words came out hurriedly, it almost felt like I choked myself in the process.

“Juudai-san! I -” _I love you? Too cliche? Is it too straightforward?_ “I think, I have to tell you something.”

I didn’t miss the way your face lighted up like the sun came out from behind the clouds and how those eyes sparkled once again. It gave me feeling that I did something right, so I took a deep breath, doing my best to keep it to stay under control.

I lift up then, staring at your eyes once again. Exhaling softly .

“I like you, Juudai-san.” The words left me finally, I felt my heart beating fast it could burst. “And I mean, not like as a friend –What I’m saying is that I – I like you, Iike, _love_ you.”

The last words came out just barely above a whisper, but I thought you heard it just fine.

“I’m sorry, for confessing all of a sudden...” _and for totally being not romantic and all. We weren’t even inside the dorm yet._

I felt the urge to take a hold on something, but there were nothing to hold around me, so I clenched my hand, waiting.

It was a second and eternity all at once. We were just standing there, our eyes staring deep into each other. I felt like you were seeking the truth behind all those words I spilled, and here I was, showing you everything I had. I let you stare, stare until you could see the truth in the very core of my soul. The fact that I didn’t even mind showing all of that scared me.

I saw your gaze softened then, you broke the stare as you averted your gaze into the ground. I wished I could see what expression you had back then.

“Dammit, I think I like you too.” Sounded so clear despite the sounds of the wind around me, “I like you too, Yusei...”

I searched for your eyes, waiting until they lifted up again and finally looked at me. They did, eventually, slowly.

Nervous, unsure, and yet hopeful, I found it hard to tear my gaze away from them.

Hypnotized, I breathed, “I like you, Juudai-san.” 

Your smiled after the sentence, eyes gentle and clear, they glistened. “Yeah, I like you too, Yusei.”

We spent a few more minutes staying still, smile slowly becoming chuckles, then we finally bursted into laughter. It still amazed me how we really had just confessed to each other _like that._

Maybe even Crow could plot better confession plan than this, but really, I didn’t mind even a little bit.


End file.
